Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), Voice over ATM (VoATM), and Voice over DSL (VoDSL) are technologies just beginning to be deployed in telecommunications networks. These technologies, collectively known as Voice over Broadband (VoB), are bridged from a wide area network (WAN) environment to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) through the use of a voice gateway. Initial deployments of voice gateways have handled a few number of voice and data calls. However, as VoB technology becomes more widespread, current voice gateways will need to handle a greater capacity and thus will require an ability to expand in order to handle the increased capacity. Expanding the capacity of a voice gateway requires additional PSTN interfaces, WAN interfaces, voice compression, and echo cancellation to handle more calls. Voice compression and echo cancellation is implemented in a voice gateway through the use of digital signal processor technology. Digital signal processors are expensive in terms of cost, power, and board real estate. Therefore, it is desirable to grow the call capability of a voice gateway without interrupting existing services, without changing existing equipment, and by efficiently making use of digital signal processor resources.